Uchiha's Chef
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Sakura memang ahli meracik obat, bisa menemukan penawar racun yang efektif, dan menerjemahkan resep-resep obat yang akurat untuk berbagai penyakit—tapi untuk urusan dapur, maaf-maaf saja! /For WinterBlossom Headcanon Challenge Tema #10/RNC, minna? :3


Kamar utama dari komplek pemukiman Uchiha ini mengarah langsung ke timur; hingga setiap pagi sela ventilasi tidak pernah bosan menyuguhkan tarian jari-jari sinar matahari yang menjadi genta alarm alami untuk makhluk-makhluk yang tidur di dalamnya.

Tepat, seperti pagi ini.

Oke, sebutlah dia Uchiha Sakura. Satu bulan menyandang nama baru itu sekiranya sudah membuatnya terbiasa.

Ia menggeliat bergerak di atas kasur berukuran sedang itu. Menggosok matanya dan memaksa otaknya untuk mengaktifkan saraf motorik agar kelopak itu bisa terbuka secepatnya.

Setengah sadar, ia meraba area yang ada di sebelahnya.

Kosong.

Saraf motorik itu bergerak cepat—serta-merta langsung membuatnya terduduk.

"Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Uchiha's Chef**

for WinterBlossom Headcanon Challenge, theme #**10**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto_,_ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside._

Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura; T, Romance, Humor (!fail... again)

© kazuka, november 21st, 2012

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Mengencangkan ikatan _obi_ kelabu dari _yukata_ tidurnya yang cukup berantakan, Sakura menelusuri bagian-bagian rumah lain untuk mencari di mana keberadaan rekan hidupnya—atau sekedar menemukan catatan kecil kalau-kalau suaminya itu telah pergi mendadak karena suatu misi.

"Oh..." ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika kemungkinan bahwa dua ternyata salah. "Pagi, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn," Sasuke menjawab singkat—dengan separuh buah tomat yang digigitnya dan tangannya menggenggam sebuah piring porselen untuk kemudian ia letakkan di meja makan.

"Kau memasak lagi hari ini, huh?" Sakura tersenyum senang. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun!" ia menghadapi sebuah piring yang barusan Sasuke taruh, dan tak lama; sang suami juga turut bergabung dengan satu porsi makanan yang sama di hadapannya.

"Siapa suruh bangun kesiangan."

Sakura tertawa lagi mendapati jawaban datar Sasuke, "hahahaha! Maaf, maaf, kemarin banyak sekali pasien, sih," Sakura kemudian mengangkat sumpitnya ke udara, "_itadakimaaaasu_!"

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Tik.

Pukul sembilan tepat. Malam. Sakura membuka-tutup kelopak matanya dengan cepat; hampir tidak percaya bahwa gulungan-gulungan ini menyita waktunya begitu banyak sampai-sampai duabelas jam tidak terasa untuknya.

Baik, mungkin waktunya untuk menyelesaikan ini semua. Tidak baik untuk perempuan pulang bekerja terlalu larut.

—Tambahkan 'status' istri untuk pernyataan itu. Ia punya kehidupan lain selain bekerja; punya urusan lain yang lebih penting dari ini semua.

Lantas, Sakura membereskan sekadarnya ruang kerja itu dan mulai menyeret langkahnya pulang ke rumah.

**.**

"_Tadaimaaa_!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Ruang depan dan ruang tengah kosong, namun Sakura menemukan sandal hitam yang biasa Sasuke pakai di rak—tandanya laki-laki itu sudah ada di rumah setelah tiga hari lalu pamit untuk sebuah misi di perbatasan.

Tanpa memutuskan untuk ganti baju, Sakura segera mengikuti aroma yang menyusupi hidungnya ketika ia masuk lebih dalam ke rumah.

"Waaa! Cumi-cumi!" Sakura menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan cepat ketika apa yang beraroma wangi itu ia temukan asal-usulnya. Sebuah tawa renyah menyusul kemudian.

"Laki-laki yang kutolong di sana berterima kasih dengan memberiku ini," terang Sasuke tanpa perlu Sakura tanyakan.

"Kelihatannya enak sekali, Sasuke-kun! Aku akan membuatkan teh untuk makan malam kita!" Sakura senyum begiut lebar—gigi rapi putihnya tampil sempurna—dan menjauh dari posisi Sasuke yang tepat berada di depan kompor.

Sakura sibuk menyeduh teh, rupanya Sasuke telah selesai dengan tumisan cumi-cuminya itu dan sedang menaruhnya ke atas meja. Merasa didului, Sakura mempercepat kerjanya dan segera bergabung dengan Sasuke di meja makan.

Sakura yang mengambil tugas untuk membagi nasi untuk mereka berdua, memasukkan porsi yang banyak ke mangkuk Sasuke dan mengambil jumlah yang lebih sedikit untuk dirinya.

"_Itadakimasu_!" suara lantang Sakura menjadi gema di rumah besar yang hanya ditinggali mereka berdua itu.

"Enak sekali, Sasuke-kun!" ia bersungguh-sungguh, binar tampak jelas pada matanya ketika ia mengunyah dengan cepat potongan-potongan binatang bertinta itu—yang hanya dijawab dengan kerlingan dan senyuman super tipis dari Sasuke. "Aku sangat menyukainya!"

Sakura tidak bohong.

Hidup sendiri untuk sekian lama waktu berjalan menuntut Sasuke untuk bisa melakukan banyak hal sendiri, termasuk urusan dapur. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang masih tinggal dengan orang tuanya sampai ia berstatus Nyonya Uchiha. Bukan dalam artian Sakura manja, tapi orang tuanya lebih memberinya jaminan untuk tidak ikut pusing mengurusi urusan rumah tangga dan itu tidak membuatnya keberatan.

"Kau memang hebat, Sasuke-kun!"

—Satu hal yang tidak Sakura sadari.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Kau panas."

Itu yang pertama kali Sasuke katakan ketika menyentuh Sakura dipertama kali ia membuka matanya saat bangun pagi itu.

"Eh?" Sakura belum sepenuhnya sadar, merasa kaget dengan punggung tangan Sasuke yang meraba-raba keningnya.

"Panasnya tidak normal."

Sakura mengerutkan kening, dan ketika kesadarannya telah terkumpul sepenuhnya, ia bangkit duduk. "Masa, sih?" ia menyentuh keningnya sendiri.

"Jangan paksakan dirimu bekerja," Sasuke juga bangun, menyingkap selimutnya, dan langsung meninggalkan tempat tidur. Mungkin bermaksud merebut kamar mandi duluan dari Sakura.

"Nggg," Sakura memang merasakan bahwa suhu tubuhnya sedang kurang baik kali ini—mungkin terlalu sering tidur kemalaman dan memaksa diri memikirkan rumusan-rumusan rumit tentang obat-obat tipe baru yang sedang ia kembangkan.

Dan, kepalanya langsung berdenyut ketika ia terburu-buru keluar dari kamar. Sasuke benar, rupanya. Ia memang sedang kurang sehat.

**.**

Mengabaikan rasa penat yang langsung menyerangnya pagi ini, Sakura menyibukkan diri di dapur. Tidak enak rasanya beberapa hari ini Sasuke terus yang memasak untuk mereka.

"Apa ya? Hmmm," Sakura bergumam sambil memperhatikan isi lemari penyimpanan bahan-bahan makanan di dapurnya. Memikirkan kombinasi-kombinasi yang memungkinkan untuk dijadikan sarapan pagi ini.

"Ah, ini saja!" Sakura mengambil dua butir telur, dan sisa sayuran ada dari sana. Omelet mungkin pilihan yang baik?

_Nyut._

"Ukh—" Sakura memegangi kepalanya. Ngilu yang seakan berderit di kepalanya itu menyerang lagi. Ia tidak bisa fokus berjalan sebab matanya mulai menunjukkan indikasi tidak baik—pandangannya serasa bergoyang dan...

_SRUK—_kakinya terantuk betis meja, spontan ia mengaduh; "Aaa—"

Hup.

Selamat, tepat waktu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memaksakan diri," pemilik tangan yang menangkap Sakura itu bersuara, dan membantu Sakura berdiri lagi.

"Uh... kurasa aku bisa, Sasuke-kun. Kau duduk saja, aku akan memasak untukmu pagi ini," Sakura memberi senyum, meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia baik-baik saja kali ini. "Aku akan menyembuhkan diriku sendiri setelah aku selesai memasak."

Sasuke mengambil apa-apa yang ada di tangan Sakura—segala bahan yang akan dilebur untuk memuaskan rasa lapar mereka pagi ini, "duduk di sana dan aku yang akan melakukannya."

"Eeh? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Duduk tenang dan menyembuhkan sakitmu sendiri adalah hal terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang, Sakura."

Oke, Sakura kalah. Suruhan bernada protektif itu tidak bisa membuatnya tahan untuk tidak tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun."

Ia tebak, tekanan darahnya sedang turun banyak begadang, banyak pekerjaan, otak terlalu diforsir, selesai sudah.

"Ambillah yang banyak," Sasuke menghidangkan sepiring besar omelet ke depan mereka.

"Oke!" Sakura pun membagi itu semua, bagian untuknya sepertiga lebih banyak daripada Sasuke. Membagi nasi, dan memberikan sumpit untuk Sasuke. "Enaknya~~"

_Ah, andai aku bisa membuat yang selezat ini!_

Sakura sedikit-sedikit menyadari itu.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Kemarin tidak masuk kerja kenapa?" tanya Ino—sambil memeriksa data-data hasil pengembangan eksperimen obat dari Sakura.

"Kurang enak badan," Sakura hanya mengangkat matanya sebentar untuk memperhatikan lawan bicaranya.

Tampak, Ino menundukkan badannya agar bisa sejajar dengan Sakura yang duduk di kursi kerjanya, sekedar memperlihatkan wajah isengnya. "Kurang enak badan? Sudah 'isi', heh?"

"Eeeeeh?!" Sakura menurunkan kertas-kertas dari depan wajahnya. "Apa sih? Ah, kau ini! Aku cuma kena hipotensi, kok."

"Aaa, ayolah Sakuraaa, kau sudah hampir dua bulan jadi seorang istri, kapan kau akan naik status jadi ibu, huh?"

Sakura menghela nafas, dan lantas menghembuskannya dengan alunan berat. "Bukan saatnya untuk membahas itu, Ino."

"Ih, kau ini," desak Ino, menyudutkan Sakura. "Diangkatan _kunoichi _kita baru kau yang menikah, tahu, kami sudah menunggu untuk keponakan pertama kami yang lucuuuu!" Ino, mata berbinar dan kedua tangan tertangkup—dalam bayang-bayangnya ia memvisualisasikan seorang bocah laki-laki kecil yang menggemaskan dengan rambut hitam namun mewarisi temperamen sang ibu.

"Jangan kau lupakan Shikamaru."

"Kau tidak dengar maksudku '_kunoichi_', jidat?" Ino mencibir. "Ya tapi Temari kan dua angkatan lebih senior dari kita. Lagipula 'kan duluan kau yang menikah!"

"Haaah, capek berdebat denganmu. Bisakah kau keluar saja dan membiarkanku menyelesaikan sisa sepuluh persen eksperimen ini?"

"Uh-oh, aku sampai lupa niatku ke sini," Ino mungkin tidak berniat menghiraukan kalimat Sakura tadi. "Makan siang bareng, yuk~ Tenten mengajak kita kumpul-kumpul lagi. Ingat, Konoha _Girls'_ _Club_?" Ino mengedipkan matanya.

Itu bukanlah usul yang jelek untuk ditolak; dan Sakura mengangguk. "Ingatkan aku, ya."

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Shiho mana?" Ino mengelilingi sekitar meja dengan matanya, "kau mengundangnya kan, Tenten?"

"Hu'um," angguk Tenten ketika ia mengambil beberapa reguk minuman. "Dia sibuk, katanya. Sayang sekali."

"Jadi... kalian memang sering mengadakan pertemuan rutin begini?"

Setelahnya, mata keempat perempuan yang lain langsung tertuju pada pemilik suara.

"Hm, tidak juga, sih. Kadang-kadang saja, kalau semua sedang tidak sibuk untuk misi seperti ini. Aha! Ini kali pertama kau ikut kami, kan, Temari-san?" Tenten menggosokkan tangannya, "mari, bersulang untuk tambahan anggota baru! Selamat datang di Konoha _Girls' Club_!"

Temari cuma tertawa kecil, sementara Ino menyela sebelum mereka semua mengangkat gelas tinggi-tinggi: "kau sudah jadi bagian dari wanita Konoha, eh? Berterima kasihlah pada Shikamaru, hihihi~"

"Baiklaaaah, bersulaaaang!" Sakura memberi komando; dan bunyi benturan kaca terdengar kemudian.

"Hmmm," Ino memulai topik baru, sementara menunggu daging panggang mereka matang. "Kita punya dua wanita yang bersuami di sini. Bagaimana rasanya jadi istri, hm?"

Temari—yang notabene lebih dewasa dari yang lain, mencoba menjawab duluan. "Senang dan tidaknya seimbang," ia memainkan jari di bibir gelasnya.

"Shikamaru pemalas sih ya, hahaha~" Ino tertawa lepas. "Tapi aku yakin dia suami yang baik, 'kan? Dia cerdas dan semakin dewasa, apalagi setelah diberi titipan oleh Asuma-_sensei_."

"Yuuto sering sekali menginap di rumah kami," Temari menceritakan, bias di wajahnya menampakkan bahwa ia sangat senang membagi itu— "dan Shika merawatnya dengan benar-benar telaten, bahkan lebih baik daripada aku yang wanita, hihi~"

"Tapi kurasa itu baik, Temari-san," Hinata baru mengeluarkan suaranya; yang halus dan lembut, "kalau kalian punya anak nanti, dia pasti akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik."

"Betul!" Sakura menimpal, "kapan, nih, rencananya?"

"Rencana apa?" Temari tampak ragu sekaligus malu-malu menanggapi. Ketika ekspresi wajah Sakura semakin mencandainya, ia hanya menggaruk kepalanya canggung, "aku masih sibuk dengan urusan aliansi Konoha-Suna dan pelatihan skuad _shinobi_ gabungan dua negara. Lagipula, kami masih senang mengurusi Yuuto yang sudah seperti anak kami sendiri."

"Aaaah, Sakura," sela Ino memutar matanya, "harusnya pertanyaan itu kan ke kamu! Kamu duluan menikah dari mereka~"

"Hahaha, Ino benar," tunjuk Tenten sambil memainkan sumpitnya. "Ah, bagaimana sih kehidupan rumah tanggamu? Sepertinya menyenangkan ya? Kulihat kau bahagia sekali biarpun Sasuke terlihat dingin begitu."

"Dia aslinya tidak dingin kok," Sakura lekas menepis. "Dia sangat perhatian. Dan satu hal lagi; dia pintar sekali memasak! Masakannya enak-enak sekali!"

Hening.

"Aku serius," Sakura berujar setelah ia baca dari raut muka semuanya bahwa mereka kurang mempercayai itu, "benar, lho. Dia hebat memasak ternyata! Dia sering membuatkan makan malam untuk kami. Tadi pagi saja dia membuatkanku omelet lagi, hmmm, enaaak sekali~"

Ino menggeleng. "Sakuraaaa, Sakura. Harusnya kan yang memasak di rumah itu istrinya! Kok... kau membiarkan suamimu memasak? Apa kata orang? Nanti kau dikira istri yang tidak berbakti, lho."

"Eeeh?"

"Iya, sih," Tenten memandang bagian atas ruangan—tempat asap panggangan tinggi mengepul kemudian melebur habis; "biasanya kan memang istri yang memasak. Apa kau tidak pernah memasak untuk Sasuke?"

Ino mengetukkan jarinya di dagu, hingga sampai pada satu kesimpulan; "jangan-jangan masakanmu tidak enak, ya? Sampai-sampai Sasuke yang harus memasak untuk kalian?"

"Enak sajaaa! Aku bisa, tahu!" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya, aura matanya balik meledek Ino.

—Kemudian Sakura benar-benar menyadarinya.

Apa ia bisa memasak seenak yang Sasuke buat?

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sakura ingin membuktikannya. Oke, itu dimulai dengan ia mencicipi lagi sisa omelet sarapan tadi pagi yang masih tersimpan di lemari makan. Sasuke memasakkan omelet lagi untuknya pagi ini sebab Sakura bilang ia begitu suka dengan yang kemarin.

Enak. Memang benar-benar enak.

Lantas, ia lanjutkan rasa penasarannya dengan mengambil sisa telur dan sayuran yang masih tersimpan dan kemudian meraciknya; mengolahnya menjadi omelet dan berusaha agar itu bisa menjadi semirip mungkin dengan buatan Sasuke.

Yap, jadi! Sepiring omelet! Kalau terasa enak—bahkan jika melampaui milik Sasuke, Sakura akan menjadikannya menu makan malam ini dan bisa sesumbar dihadapan suaminya.

Sakura memotong sedikit ujung omelet, dan menyuapnya.

Hm.

Duh.

KENAPA HAMBAR?

"Sakura _no baka_!" wanita itu mengumpat. Ia lupa memasukkan garam ke dalam adonan telurnya tadi!

—Kenapa ia bisa begitu ceroboh untuk hal kecil begitu?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi berikutnya, keduluan Uchiha Sasuke menghuni dapur karena Sakura menghabiskan waktu cukup lama di kamar mandi.

_Yakisoba_. Sakura melihat persis Sasuke menuangkan mie yang ia beli kemarin sore ke wajan, dan tangannya dengan lihai mencampurkan bahan lain, menyulapnya entah jadi apa nanti.

Tangan yang selalu kokoh dan bisa memainkan peran sempurna dalam setiap pertarungan dunia ninja... tangan yang pandai melibaskan _katana_ hingga musuh tak berkutik—dan tangan sumber dari elemen petir yang dimodifikasi luar biasa menjadi jurus andalan; ternyata juga pintar bekerja di dapur!

Pernah mengalami hidup sendiri itu ternyata... mengajari banyak hal, ya?

"Biar aku saja, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke menoleh, "tanggung."

"Yaaah, biar aku saja ya? Ya?" Sakura memohon.

"Tanggung, Sakura. Kau duduk saja dan siapkan piring."

"Yaaah, aku kan ingin memasakkan untukmu," Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku jarang sekali memasak untukmu, Sasuke-kun. Sejak awal tinggal di sini, lebih sering kau yang memasak; atau kalau tidak, kita paling-paling beli makanan. Tolong, ya? Sini, aku saja."

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menjauh sebentar, mengambil mangkuk; masakannya sudah selesai ternyata!

"Lain kali saja, Sakura," Sasuke menghadap istrinya sesaat, menepuk puncak kepala dengan mahkota sewarna gulali itu dan kemudian meninggalkannya.

... Oh, tambahan. Sasuke semakin mirip Itachi.

Di meja makan, Sakura pun mengambil sumpit dan mencomot sedikit mi goreng hangat buatan Sasuke. Digigitnya pelan-pelan, merasakannya dengan cermat.

Sialan!

Sakura menggigit bibirnya.

Ini enak sekali! Mengingatkannya pada resep _yakisoba_ buatan ibunya yang menjadi favoritnya waktu kecil dulu! Yang pernah ia coba membuat tapi _yakisoba _buatannya tidak bisa sesukses itu.

_Sialan kau, Uchiha Sasuke!_

Sasuke melirik dari sudut matanya—ia memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang. "Kenapa tidak dimakan?"

Sakura mendengus. "Tidak enak."

_Pembohong kau, Sakura_.

—_Hei, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku iri dengan masakannya! Kok bisa seenak ini, sih? Aku kalah, shannarooooo!_

Sasuke berhenti mengunyah. Tak begitu lama, seringai kecil muncul di wajahnya. "Bohong."

Sakura benar-benar salah. Berbohong di depan orang yang bisa membaca hati lewat mata?

"Oke, oke..." Sakura menyerah. Satu kosong kali ini, mutlak kekalahan berada ditangannya.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sasuke sedang dalam misi selama lima hari, dan Sakura memanfaatkannya; mengucap kata-kata semangat untuk dirinya sendiri, "aku akan mencobanya!"

Kali ini, ia bahkan membeli tiga ekor ikan dalam percobaan pertama. Siapa tahu gagal? Jadi ia bisa masih punya cadangan untuk itu.

Ia memotong-motong ikannya, dan kemudian menghaluskan dagingnya. Dengan bantuan tepung, ia bentuk daging ikan itu menjadi bola-bola kecil, dan ia tambahkan air sesekali supaya tidak terlalu sulit dibentuk.

Ia memanaskan air, dan mencampurkan bumbu-bumbu ke dalam panci, dan semua sayur sekaligus pula—wortel, daun bawang, dan tak lupa apa yang digilai Sasuke; tomat.

Kemudian, bola-bola ikan itu ia masukkan juga setelah selesai ia bentuk semua.

"Nah, tunggulah Sasuke-kun! Aku akan balas dendam dan mengalahkan masakanmu!" ia mengacungkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke udara.

**.**

Hanya berdasarkan naluri; Sakura mengira masakannya telah matang dan ia pun mematikan kompor. Membuka tutupnya dan—

"Ini... apa?"

Bola-bola ikan tadi tidak lagi berbentuk bundar... hancur berhamburan.

Wortelnya masih keras.

Tomatnya jadi terlalu layu.

Usut punya usut; Sakura terlalu banyak memasukkan air ketika bola-bola ikan itu ia buat, jadinya terlalu lembek... dan hancur.

Dan tidak tahukah Sakura—bahwa sayuran dalam sup itu harus dimasukkan bertahap, bukan sekaligus?! Setiap sayuran punya tingkat kecepatan pematangan yang berbeda, tentu saja!

Percobaan pertama, coret.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ikan panggang sajalah. Kali ini sekaligus dua, karena ikan yang tersisa kecil-kecil, tanggung kalau yang dipanggang cuma satu.

Sakura menyiapkan bumbu yang diperlukan, kecap, garam, sedikit cabe, dan lainnya.

Dan, yap! Menaruhnya di atas pemanggang yang sudah mantap arangnya.

Sakura membaliknya beberapa kali, sambil melumuri tubuh ikan-ikan itu dengan bumbu. Ia lebih yakin kali ini; sebab ia pikir teori memanggang lebih mudah daripada membuat sup yang bahannya lebih banyak.

Lihat saja, Sakura.

Ia menaruh ikannya di atas piring. Kali ini tidak terlihat gagal, kok.

Sakura memotongnya. Mengambil sumpitnya dan mencicipi isinya.

... Apalagi ini?

Sakura tidak bisa mengenali rasa macam apa ini. Yah, gambarkanlah itu sebagai campuran dari daging ikan yang setengah matang dengan bumbu yang tidak meresap dengan sempurna—tidak merata.

Salahkan pula komposisi bumbunya yang tampaknya terlalu asin!

Percobaan kedua sekaligus terakhir, coret.

Sakura memang ahli meracik obat, bisa menemukan penawar racun yang efektif, dan menerjemahkan resep-resep obat yang akurat untuk berbagai penyakit—tapi untuk urusan dapur, maaf-maaf saja!

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Lho? Sai sudah pulang?" tunjuk Sakura pada sosok berpakaian hitam yang menyongsong ke arahnya dan Ino saat pulang kerja. "Sasuke-kun berarti sudah pulang juga?" ia memaksudkan salah satu anggota tim yang sama dengan Sai, yang dikirim dalam misi beberapa hari lalu.

"Sasuke sedang melapor pada Naruto, aku, Shikamaru dan Shino dimintanya langsung pulang saja."

"Oh..." Sakura diam sebentar, matanya berkedip seiring jalan pikirannya yang mulai mengitari beberapa taktik. "Aa! Aku pulang duluan yaaa~! Silahkan nikmati waktu kalian berduaaa!"

Teriakan pamit dari Sakura cuma membuat Ino geleng kepala.

**.**

**.**

"_Okaerinasai_, Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn," Sasuke melepaskan atribut ninjanya—_katana_, _hitai-ate_, dan sepatu pada tempatnya. Mencapai Sakura yang menjemputnya di ruang tamu—serta sebentar menitipkan kecupan di kening sang istri.

"Mau langsung makan atau mandi dulu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau masak?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar, matanya sampai tenggelam dalam bentuk sabit cantik yang menahan Sasuke dari pergerakannya sebentar.

"Tunggu aku di ruang makan," putus Sasuke.

**.**

Sakura menatap bagaimana air muka Sasuke terbentuk ketika ia mendapati _ramen_ yang masih mengepul asap serta aromanya; serta tatanan yang menarik dari berbagai komposisi di dalam mangkuknya.

Sasuke menjepit mie itu sebagian, dan mulai memakannya.

Hening dulu sejenak. Sakura memutuskan untuk mulai makan, kemudian.

"Rasa _ramen_ Ichiraku memang tidak berubah sejak kita _genin_ dulu, ya."

_Jleb_.

"Ma-maksudmu, Sasuke-kun?!"

Sasuke melirik, "jangan bohong padaku, Sakura."

Istrinya tergagap, "a-ah, itu..."

"Jangan kira aku tidak mengenali rasa buatan Teuchi-_jiisan_," namun Sasuke tetap melanjutkan makan malamnya. "rasanya berbeda dari _ramen_ manapun."

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya, selera makannya hilang. Ternyata; selain begitu peka mendeteksi musuh, ternyata juga pandai menganalisa rasa—berlatih di mana dia?!

"Aku selesai," Sasuke—ternyata begitu cepat menyelesaikan makannya. Ia berdiri; namun buru-buru Sakura tahan tangannya.

"Kau... marah padaku, Sasuke-kun?"tanyanya pelan. Ketahuan berbohong, rasanya itu bukan hal yang bisa termaafkan dengan gampang.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Aku harus pergi. Membantu Naruto membuat rencana pembagian skuad tentara aliansi."

"Mau ke kantor _Hokage_, kalau begitu?"

"Aku hanya membuat rancangan perencanaan saja, di kamar. Buatkan aku teh," terlihat sekali Sasuke berusaha melonggarkan tangan Sakura dari tangannya.

"Ba-baik," angguk Sakura cepat.

—Oke, cuma karena rencana pembagian tugas memasak yang kurang seimbang, membuat Sakura cukup mumet. Lebih mumet daripada harus menghadapi pasien operasi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini tehnya, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menaruh gelas panas itu agak ke sudut meja kerja Sasuke. "Dan ini, aku mencoba membuatnya tadi pagi. Benar-benar buatanku, kok, jujur. Minta maaf soal yang tadi, ya?" wanita itu bicara dengan hati-hati.

Oh, rupanya Sakura membawa wadah tambahan selain teh tadi.

"Hn, ya," Sasuke menjawab datar. Ia sibuk menuliskan hal-hal yang tak terbaca secara jelas di atas sebuah gulungan tebal. "Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi."

"Siap, _taichou_!" Sakura terkekeh seperti anak kecil. Kadang, ia memang tidak bisa tahan untuk tidak manja di hadapan yang terkasih begini, "nah, ayo dicoba kuenya."

Semacam kue kering yang dibentuk bulat biasa, berwarna cokelat dan berukuran sedang.

Sasuke menggigitnya.

_Kretekkk._

Wajahnya masam. Kerutan di keningnya menjadi-jadi, dan gerakan mengunyahnya begitu lambat.

Sakura bisa membaca itu. Dengan takut-takut, ia ambil satu. Jujur, ia belum mencicipinya barang segigit sejak ia membuat ini tadi pagi.

Keras.

Pahit. Kadar cokelat ketinggian.

Kurang dimasukkan gula.

Tepungnya—

—Ah, sudahlah! Ia malas mendikte kesalahan-kesalahannya sendiri. Sekarang, ia mengakui kalau dirinya memang nol besar dalam memasak!

Kenapa ia tidak bisa memasak apa-apa yang selezat buatan Sasuke?! Kemana ia harus berguru?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Medic-nin _itu menatap sinis pada satu toples _cookies_ (gagal) yang sekarang menganggur minta dibuang di atas meja dapur itu. Rasa dipermalukan yang begitu besar masih menyesaki hatinya—Sasuke diam saja memang tadi, tapi ia yakin suaminya itu benar-benar **jera **untuk mencoba kue kedua setelahnya.

Malam ini juga, ia bertekad untuk membuat remedial untuk dirinya sendiri, ia akan membuat kue yang sama namun belajar dari yang sebelumnya, memperbaiki komposisi yang kelebihan dan menambah yang kurang, serta lebih berhati-hati dengan mencicipi adonannya dulu sebelum dimasukkan ke pemanggang.

Sasuke telah tidur, Sakura pikir. Jadi tidak apa kalau dia mencoba-coba begini; tidak ada yang mengawasinya dan akan membuatnya malu lagi kalau-kalau adonannya tidak tepat.

"Haaah..." Sakura mendesah. Kenapa ia harus dapat jodoh yang lebih handal memasak darinya, sih?

_Siapa suruh mau diajaknya menikah_.

"Ya tapi aku mencintainya kan?!" Sakura beradu mulut dengan _inner_-nya yang seenak jidat mengomentar. "Seperti kau bisa memasak saja, _inner_ jelek!"

Tapi, adu argumen disaat seperti ini bukan hal yang waras—Sakura menenangkan dirinya kemudian.

"Shannarooo!" motivasi untuk dirinya sendiri terdengar menggema di dapur.

**.**

Oke, setidaknya kali ini rasanya lebih waras. Sakura sudah mencicipinya berkali-kali, bahkan sampai satu kali mengganti adonannya karena terlalu manis—yang ia yakin Sasuke tidak akan menyukai itu.

Semoga saja ia tidak keliru mengatur proses pemanggangannya kali ini.

**.**

Setelah waktu dirasa cukup, Sakura melompat dari depan meja makan menuju pemanggang. Ia sangat antusias kali ini sebab ia begitu optimis hasilnya akan bagus.

Dia membuka pentup alat itu, segera mengambil loyang di dalamnya dan—

—ups—

"AAAW!"

_PRAKKK_!

Mata Sasuke otomatis terbuka. Jelas sekali jeritan itu membangunkannya, ditambah dengan jumlah jarak dapur dengan kamar mereka yang tak terlalu jauh, itu segera membuatnya bangkit dan berlari.

"Sssshhh—" Sakura meniup-niup jarinya yang mulai kemerahan melepuh, dengan kue-kue kecil yang berhamburan di dekatnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura meringis. "Panas..."

Kue yang berserakan, pemanggang yang penutupnya terbuka, serta jari yang melepuh, oke, itu sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

"_Baka_."

"Ehehehe..." Sakura lagi-lagi berlagak polos seperti anak kecil, terkekeh malu karena kecerobohannya yang sepertinya berulang untuk hal yang berganti-ganti.

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura yang memerah, meniupnya pelan. "Siapa yang bilang kau boleh mengeluarkan sesuatu dari pemanggang tanpa pelindung tangan?"

Sakura setengah tertunduk. "Yah, aku lupa..."

"Malam waktunya untuk tidur, bukan memasak," Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura, mengajaknya menjauhi dapur.

"Tapi—"

"Urus semuanya besok saja. Kau dilarang tidur terlalu malam."

"Siapa yang menerapkan peraturan itu?" Sakura menahan tubuhnya sendiri, ingin menghindar dari Sasuke.

"Aku," jawabnya mantap, "aku pemimpin di sini," ia menyeringai.

Sekali lagi, Sakura mengangkat bendera putih.

_Ya, bahkan kau memimpinku dalam hal memasak, Sasuke-kun_.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Ada _onigiri _tersedia di meja ketika Sasuke selesai mandi pagi itu.

Ah, pantas waktu ia bangun tadi, tempat di sebelahnya kosong. Pasti Sakura bangun pagi untuk itu.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-kun. Ada misi lagi hari ini?"

"Naruto meliburkanku satu minggu," Sasuke duduk bersila di depan meja. "Untuk membuat perencanaan aliansi _shinobi_."

"Aaah, baguslah, kau bisa beristirahat di rumah kalau begitu," Sakura menoleh sambil tersenyum. Apron krem dan rambutnya yang diikat tinggi pagi itu membuatnya terlihat manis bahkan saat sedang mencuci piring. "Sarapan saja duluan, aku akan menyelesaikan cucian ini sebentar lagi."

Memang sebentar; Sakura mengelap tangannya dan segera ke meja. Oh, Sasuke ternyata belum memulai sarapan paginya. Menunggu dirinya, eh?

Sasuke menggigit nasi itu sedikit.

Diam.

Hening dahulu.

Sakura deg-degan.

"Kau tahu, Sakura," ia masih mengunyah, "kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu untuk pintar memasak."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

"Ini sudah cukup baik," terang Sasuke dengan suara datar. "Masakan itu bisa enak... karena dibuat dengan cinta."

Mata Sakura mengerling cerah. "Siapa yang mengajarimu itu, Tuan Uchiha?"

"_Kaa-san_," Sasuke menyebutnya dengan mata yang agak kosong, menatap rindu pada salah satu sisi ruangan. Tempat Sakura barusan berdiri.

Melihat bahwa pandangan itu adalah pelukisan perasaan yang dalam, Sakura lekas-lekas meraih tangan Sasuke untuk ia genggam; selanjutnya membiarkan Sasuke tahu bahwa ia tak lagi sendirian.

"Jadi itu rahasianya?" Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Rahasia dibalik semua masakanmu yang enak itu?" ia memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke diam. Ia terus makan saja, sampai _onigiri_ ketiga.

"Menurutmu?" Sasuke menyeringai setengah tersenyum. Gemeretak giginya yang menghaluskan olahan nasi itu berhenti sebentar, garis lurus matanya terarah pada Sakura.

"Ke-kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dengan frekuensi lebih cepat.

"Kotor," Sasuke memberi isyarat, menunjuk ke bagian sudut bibir Sakura, agak ke pipi.

Kening Sakura berkedut. Ia meraba bagian itu; namun tidak menemukan apapun. "Kotor bagaimana?"

Main tebak-tebakan saja tidak seru. Sasuke maju mendekat, tidak menjadikan meja itu penghalangnya untuk mencapai wajah Sakura. Mengambil apa yang dimaksudkannya tadi.

"Biji tomat, hahaha," Sakura terkekeh ketika tahu apa yang menempel pada wajahnya. Ia memotong begitu banyak tomat tadi—salahkan Sasuke yang terlalu keranjingan akan itu—

... _CUPP._

"Heh, pencuriiii!" Sakura langsung mengutuk—oke, ia kecolongan. Sasuke sempat saja mencuri satu ciuman bibir untuknya barusan. "Kaget tahu!"

"Untuk apa aku mencuri hal yang memang punyaku?" seringai licik Sasuke itu menjadi penanda kekalahan Sakura. "aku ke tempat Naruto dulu. Ada yang harus kami rundingkan."

"Dasar kau!" Sakura menjulurkan lidah; kesal. Tapi, akhirnya ia melembut dan mengalah untuk tersenyum, "baiklah, Sasuke-kun! Hati-hati!"

Sakura tersenyum bangga, Sasuke tidak seburuk atau sekaku yang orang-orang pikirkan, bukan? Ia pun menggigit satu _onigiri _buatannya.

Oh.

Ah, sial.

Sasuke bohong padanya.

—Tapi, semata-mata itu untuk menghiburnya, bukan?

... Menghiburnya yang lupa memasukkan garam ke nasi kepal buatannya!

Namun, yah... memiliki suami yang pintar memasak ternyata memang bukan hal yang buruk, bukan? Mungkin sesekali ia harus meminta Sasuke mengajarinya privat soal memasak.

Hei, bukannya Sasuke sudah memberinya resep jitu untuk masakan, bukan?

_Dengan cinta._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: ha-halo :") karya ketiga lagi EHEHEHEHE gatau kenapa otak gatel(?) aja pengen nulis ide-ide challenge-nya WB, idenya keren-keren sih ihihihi :3

Ah, oya, maaf ya kalo **ternyata** ada hal-hal janggal soal apa yang Sakura masak. soalnya... aku juga ga pinter masak... o/o #plakplak tolong kalo ada typo, maafin juga ya... habisnya ga sempet nge-beta nih, baru pulang kuliah dan tugas2 udah nunggu aja (coretbilangajamalescoret)

kekekeke, terima kasih sudah nyempetin baca, ya. review-nya juga doooong wakakakaka :3


End file.
